Aiiiiique preguiça!
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Quando a preguiça domina...o que o jovem detetive sobrenatural pode fazer, quando tudo o que quer é dormir?


**AIIIII...QUE PREGUIÇA!**

**Nota: **Deveria ser um fic desafio do Mundo dos Fics, mas a falta de tempo e oportunidade (leia-se preguiça..XD), não deixaram. Mas me animei e aqui estou.

Boa leitura!

Ah...o fic se passa antes do Torneio das Trevas..ou seja no inicio da carreira de Detetive Sobrenatural de Yusuke e a Keiko não sabe ainda das atividades dele.

Vocês já tiveram um dia em que tudo o que queriam era ficar dormindo? Principalmente porque passaram uma noite em claro? Eu também tive noites assim...E Yusuke também.

Ò.ó e não tenham preguiça de comentar!

**AIIIII...QUE PREGUIÇA!**

"Yusuke,..."

Ele ouvia a voz de Keiko, mas não tinha forças para abrir os olhos.

"Yusuke...acorda..."

Estava preso na escuridão, sabia que deveria tentar um ultimo esforço e abrir os olhos, levantar-se e continuar...muitos dependiam dele.

"Yusuke."

Ele sente o toque suave de sua mão em seu ombro, sacudindo-o levemente, depois insistente, desesperado. Sua voz demonstrando o quanto estava alarmada. Ele sente o perfume dela mais perto, suave, seus lábios mornos perto de seu ouvido, causando arrepios. Ele sorri.

"ACORDA PREGUIÇOSO!"-Keiko gritou bem perto de seu ouvindo, fazendo Yusuke Urameshi cair da cadeira de sua carteira.-"Não acredito que esteja dormindo durante o trabalho! Se não fizermos algo decente, o professor de artes não vai dar uma nota boa para o nosso grupo!"

"Ah...Keiko!"-Yusuke reclamava.-"Eu to quebrado! Não dormi a noite toda!"

"E posso saber por que não dormiu a noite toda?"-Keiko colocou as mãos na cintura, erguendo uma sobrancelha, esperando a resposta.

Mas como Yusuke poderia explicar a Keiko que ficou a noite toda com uma deusa da morte, sua guia espiritual, perseguindo um youkai que estava causando problemas na cidade. Depois da noite toda de caçada, havia decidido ficar em casa e dormir até sentir-se satisfeito. Mas Keiko e sua mãe não deixaram, obrigando-o a ir a escola.

E agora, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Olhou aborrecido para a aberração feita de latas de refrigerantes, que seria o trabalho de seu grupo, que eles afirmavam que era a Torre de Tóquio. Sentia o corpo dolorido como se tivesse levado uma surra e tudo o que queria era a sua cama de volta.

"Ah..longa história, Keiko!"-ele levantou aborrecido saindo da sala.

"Aonde você vai, Yusuke?"-perguntou nervosa.-"Temos um trabalho para entregar ao professor de artes até o fim do dia!"

"Eu vou procurar um lugar sossegado para tirar uma soneca, Keiko."-falou acenando de costas para ela.-"Não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com o Homem de Lata do mágico de Oz aí!"

De repente, sentiu uma dor aguda na nuca. A garota havia lhe jogado a escultura de latas em sua cabeça.

"Seu...seu ...idiota!"-falou furiosa.

Ooooooooooooooo

No telhado da escola.

"Ai, caramba...ela precisava apelar?"-Yusuke reclamava, esfregando a nuca dolorida.-"Ela bate mais forte que a Mestra Genkai!"

Suspirou e encostou-se na parede fechando os olhos.

"Ai...que tempinho bom pra uma soneca!"

Logo estava dormindo...um sono leve e solto...e então...

"YUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-a voz de Botan o assustou.-"Isso é hora pra ficar dormindo? Levanta que tem uma missão do Mundo Espiritual para você, garoto!"

"Ah,não Botan!"-lamentava-se.-"Ficamos a noite toda correndo atrás daquele youkai mané e to pregado, minha filha. Manda o anão de jardim do Koenma enviar outro idiota pro serviço!"

"Eu hein? Que mau humor é esse?"-ela estranhou.-"Acontece que só temos você de detetive sobrenatural...Quem quer o cargo, fica com os encargos também!"

"Eu não quis o cargo...vocês o empurraram pra mim."-voltou a encostar na parede e fechou os olhos.-"Agora não posso fazer nada..tenho algo muito sério pra terminar."

"Algo sério?"

"Minha soneca! Se manda!"

"Ai...que moleque preguiçoso!"-Botan ficou furiosa, pegou o pé do Yusuke e alçou vôo com ele.-"Não temos tempo pra isso!"

"BOTAN! ME LARGA SUA MALA SEM...AAAAAAAAAAA!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depois de um tempo, chegaram a uma área afastada da cidade. Um parque, que deveria estar cheio àquela hora, mas se encontrava isolado pela policia.

"Uuuuuáááááá!"-Yusuke bocejou, ainda muito sonolento, encostando-se em uma árvore.-"Que houve aqui?"

"Um youkai muito perigoso matou um homem aqui mesmo nesse parque."-explicava Botan olhando temerosa ao redor.-"Foi horrível, Yusuke! O Senhor Koenma quer que você pegue o Youkai antes que ele faça outra vítima!"

"Ah...isso..."-bocejando de novo.-"Tudo bem, então...enquanto o Zé Ruela não aparece...eu vou tirar uma sonequinha aqui."

"Não vai procurar ele?"

"Não."

"Por que?"

"Tô com preguicinha!"

"QUÊ!"-ela fica nervosa.-"Que irresponsabilidade é essa Yusuke? Com preguiça? Você é...é...Yu-Yusuke..."

"Que foi, Bota?"-perguntou ainda de olhos fechados de sono.-"Me deixa dormir."

"A-atrás de..."-a guia espiritual tremia e apontava para uma sombra enorme que se projetava em direção a Uramesh.

Era o tal Youkai, possuía a aparência de um lobo enorme, garras afiadas e presas salientes. Um único olho no meio de sua testa e parecia estar faminto.

"Yu-Yu-Yusukeeeeee..."-ela tentava em vão avisa-lo do perigo, já que o Detetive parecia não dar atenção alguma aos seus apelos.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"-o youkai avança com tudo para cima do detetive.

"Uuuuuááááááááá..."-ele estica os braços espreguiçando-se, e com isso acerta um soco sem querer no youkai.-"Que coisa! Com tanto barulho não dá pra curtir a preguiça não!"

Yusuke olha para o lado e para o youkai inconsciente, coça a cabeça e se vira para Botan que permanecia parada e boquiaberta.

"È esse o mané que o Koenma tava querendo pegar?"

Botan balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Ah, tá..."-ele volta a encostar na árvore e a dormir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No fim daquele dia.

Yusuke já estava de volta a escola, graças a carona de Botan. Descia para as salas de aulas, e encontra uma furiosa Keiko esperando por ele.

"Isso são horas?"-ela perguntou impaciente.-"O professor tá chegando! E não fizemos nada para apresentar e..você está me ouvindo?"

Yusuke pega algumas latas e as empilha, no momento em que o professor chegava para analisar o trabalho dos alunos. Ele olha bem para a "escultura", sorri e anota em um bloco alguma coisa e depois fala:

"Brilhante! Uma verdadeira obra de arte moderna!"-e se afasta.

Todos olharam boquiabertos para Urameshi que dá os ombros e diz:

"Que foi?"-e saiu da sala.-"A gente se vê por aí, Keiko."

"Aonde você vai?"

"Brigar um pouco! Dormir demais e to precisando botar pra fora essa energia toda!"

Era o fim de mais um dia normal na vida do jovem Detetive...

Fim...

Nota: Fim tosco...meio dããã...não me joguem pedras! 


End file.
